AkuRoku: Axel's choice
by Borimamiss
Summary: <html><head></head>A fic that expresses Axel's deep emotional roadblock when it comes to his morals or his heart. Axel meets the cutie captain Roxas but he's just gotten married! What does he decide!  you decide  No smut, just cuteness</html>


"Well, in front of all your loved ones, and God. I ask you , Axel Fuentes. Do you take Namine quintara to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do".

"Well, by the power invested in me. I now pronounce you man and wife".

Shouts immediately ensued after those few words were uttered. Tears of joy, and pure happiness from friends and family.

"You did it man! You tied the knot!" Screamed Riku from afar.

"Oh, my God. My little brother just got married. Welcome to the ball and chain club kid!" An ecstatic Cloud yelled from across the church.

"I've never been happier in my entire life! Guys, i'm fucking married!" An even more ecstatic Axel yelled.

Axel turned to his bride, wearing a beautiful long white gown. He scooped her up into his arms, and carried her off into the waiting limosine.

"Are you sure you've got my train hubby?" A proud and glowing Namine asked, getting placed gently into the limo.

"Yes baby, here you go. Gimme a kiss".

*smooch*

Axel scooted into the limo, and stated his destination to the driver. Within moments they were off, to the airport. Axel couldn't be more nervous and excited in his entire life. He kept looking at his new wife like she was a precious porcelain doll. Fixing her hair, and giving her butterfly kisses. It was like highschool all over again. Before they knew it they were at the airport, and walking to their gate. Namine had changed into a sundress in the limo. It took all of Axel's strength to not sneak a peek. After going through airport security, with the taking the shoes off, and going through the metal detector; they were finally waiting at their gate.

"I can't believe this! We're off to our honeymoon! I just, can't believe I married the man of my dreams! My best friend..ever". Namine said, ending with a small kiss on Axel's cheek.

"Better believe it babe. You're stuck with me. For the rest of your life." Axel mocked, jokingly.

Namine didn't seem to look so healthy after Axel said that, but Axel sort of blew it off and gave her a big bear hug. Axel's eyes were locked in the distance while giving his new wife a hug, when he spotted a big bunch of people gathered around a vending machine by the restrooms. The group immediately dispersed when a busy body woman with a headset and a clipboard broke through it; a devastatingly handsome man dressed in an all white captain's uniform followed.

"Captain! Captain please, we're running out of time. A bit faster sir"? The busy body woman called out, obviously talking to the man behind her.

"I'm walking as fast as two legs can carry a soul Margaret." The intellectual seeming man said wittily.

The Captain was stunning. Wearing a perfectly suited uniform, that contrasted beautifully with his tanned skin. He had spiky blonde tossled hair, that went perfectly with his big blue eyes. The Captain was pulling that suit off very well. Axel was surprised he was even thinking such an odd thing. He began to blame it on having just gotten married. Maybe that he knew that captain probably got laid every night, and it was just bothering him. At that time an announcement came on:

"Now boarding all passengers. We apologize for the delay. Our captain just made it, please line up in an orderly fashion for ticket check. Thank you, and thank you for flying American Airlines."

"That's our que hun. C'mon let's go, a tropical paradise awaits us hun." Axel said, pulling Namine along.

Namine was acting really strange on the plane ride there. She kept shifting nervously in her seat, and anytime Axel would ask her about it, she would just change the subject. She even jumped when the flight attendant tried to fluff the pillow. She had to apologize for smacking her in the face.

Once landed, it was already late. They decided to just sleep the rest of the night and wake up early to see what the island had in store for them. The hotel they were staying at was beautiful, complete with 24 hour food delivery service for the honeymoon suite.

"Oh, Axel. This room is beautiful. I-" Namine trailed off. "I'll be right back".

"Where are you going babe? It's our honeymoon, we should get to consumating". Axel said, forming a v over his mouth with his fingers and flicking his tongue in and out of it.

"Oh my new husband is so demure". Namine said, sarcastically. "Don't wait up honey."

"Don't wait up? Should I be worried?"

"No angel". Namine said before walking out the door.

A total of two hours passed. Axel was watching HBO on the hotel's tv, and he was getting increasingly worried about his new bride. He decided to text her. After 20 minutes still no reply. He decided to call her. He got her voicemail twice.

"What the fuck is going on.." Axel muttered.

Axel decided to get off his ass and look for his wife. He got up, grabbed his wallet and was out the door in no time.

"Nam!Nam! Axel yelled all through out the halls of the hotel. Axel didn't give one flying fuck if he was disturbing peace. Namine being gone was disturbing his peace, and he would make everyone rest IN peace if he didn't see her in 10 seconds. "Namine where the fuck are-"

What Axel saw shocked him. It was a drunk Namine stumbling from the lobby's resting area to the Lobby's check -in. She spotted Axel and started walking to him, yelling obsceneties.

"Axeeeeeellll pohhh! ! Hey! Hey, where did Antonio go?" She spurted.

"Namine, what the fuck? How, and why are you drunk?" An infuritaed Axel asked.

"Oh Antonio there you are!" Namine said, waving her hands furiously trying to get a strangers attention.

She was looking past Axel. Axel turned around and saw a towel boy about twice his size, with a name tag cleverly put on his swimming trunks. Of course, that name tag said Antonio.

"Why hellloo bella chella. How is my little flower doing?" Antonio asked, jogging over to Namine and picking her up and swirling her around in the air. Antonio put her down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"WHAT THE-"

*Boosh*!

Axel had just punched Antonio. Hard.

"Owww! That wazza my precious face!" He yelled.

"Yeah? Well that was my wife you dumb FUCK!"

"Your wife? She tell me she is not married..She tell me she is maid for hotel, no?"

Axel turned around and looked at Namine with a vengeance.

"Whoo! Party!" Namine yelled, before passing out on the floor.

When Axel turned around again, Antonio had shuffled away, cursing bad things in Italian.

"What the fuck have you done Namine? I hope for your sake you didn't sleep with that guy. When you wake up you're going to have alot of explaining to do." Axel said outloud.

Axel picked up Namine and dragged her back to their hotel room. He layed her down on the bed and placed a cold compress on her head. Even with all the shit she had gotten herself into, he still leaned down and gave her a big kiss on the cheek in her sleep.

"I Do love you Nam." He whispered.

Axel knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep, so he hightailed it downstairs to the hotel bar.

It was a cozy little spot, looked like a cafe more than anything. But still had a wetbar open this late, and free with the honeymoonsuite to boot.

"I'll have two cosmos please." Axel groaned to the bartender.

Axel had both of his hands on his head, rubbing the stress lines on his face. He was beginng to get a headache the size of Texas. The bartender came back with his cosmos.

"Thanks" Axel muttered from beneath his brow.

"Whoa, why the long face sailor?"

Someone beside Axel was talking to him. Axel looked to his right and saw the captain from his flight.

"Oh hey. You're the captain that flew the 5:15 aren't you?"

"Yes! I am. What gave me away, the suit?"

"Hehe! Thanks I needed a laugh."

"Yeah, I noticed the redhead sobbing." The captain joked.

"Not sobbing. Okay almost sobbing."

"You're funny too!" The captain squealed.

"Well, not feeling so hot tonight. Don't really wanna talk about it. But, hey, if you wanna make me feel better. I'm free to suggestions."

"Free to suggestions huh?"

"Yep. That's me. Free to suggestions guy."

"Is that what i'm supposed to call you?"

"No, you can call me Axel."

"Axel! Axel. Axel. Sexy, the way it rolls off the tongue like that. Axel"

"Sexy? Thanks...never gotten that before." Axel smirked.

"You're shitting me?"

"Actually, sadly, i'm not."

"Well my name's Roxas. Captain Roxas if you want to be political about it."

"Captain Roxas huh? I guess some people can consider that sexy too." Axel giggled.

The banter between Roxas and Axel continued like this for hours. Axel would laugh just a little too loud at something Roxas would say. Roxas would playfully hit Axel if he cracked a joke about his captain's uniform. It was going great, and Roxas wanted to take it further.

"Hey, listen. I'm having a great time." Roxas said, leaning further into Axel's personal space. "I would hate for it to end." Roxas swiftly reached into his pocket and pulled out a room card. He handed it to Axel. "Room 515 5th floor. I realllyy hope to see you there." Roxas purred.

He leaned in and gently kissed Axel on the cheek. Then he turned around, adjusted his captain's hat over his head, and left.

"Wha-"?

Axel didn't know what to do. He had an amazing time with Roxas, yet his poor wife was in the room all by herself. Axel began thinking about how she did leave for all that time, and ended up stone cold drunk. Then he also thought about how this was his honeymoon and he deserved to have fun.

The elevator door opened and Axel walked out onto the 5th floor. He had a choice. The hallway to the left was the way to Roxas's hotel room. The hallway to the right was him and his wife's hotel room.

Axel chose..._


End file.
